


Sleep Sweet Sapphire Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Fluff, Some Humor, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let sleep comfort you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sweet Sapphire Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, a little bit of a crap day for me I was crying just now. Anyways, I wanted to write Loki comforting Thor because I really love writing those. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Thor had one of those days, the ones where things didn't go exactly right. He was now wiping tears, as he lay in their bed chambers.

Loki knew what troubled him, he didn't like seeing Thor like this. Thor laid his head on Loki's chest, feeling slender fingers gently run through his hair. "One of those days my darling?" Loki whispered. Thor nodded, he didn't really feel like talking.

"I don't like seeing you like this, so sad and tired" Loki said soothingly. Thor kissed Loki's heart sighing a bit.

 "I know my love, I don't….mmmm" Thor moaned softly as their lips touched in a soft deep kiss. "You are my Thor, you do not burden me I love you" Loki said as their lips parted.

"You sound like me" Thor pointed out. "You must be rubbing off me" Loki said. Thor chuckled a bit and kissed Loki again.

 They kept kissing for a bit longer till they both parted for air; Thor laying his head on Loki's chest again. "Sleep sweet Sapphire love" Loki said as Thor drifted off to sleep.

They slept in the spoon position, with Loki holding Thor close to him. Thor smiled a little in his sleep, he knew he would be okay.

THE END    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
